Just Be Good To Me
by KittyMay
Summary: AU/Two-shot - They always told me that I am crazy for trusting HIM. That SHE is just wasting her time with me. That HE is a user, a player. And maybe I really am, but not to HER.


**A/N: **This story was supposed to be a crossover with M.A.R.S. I'm sorry to say that it is not anymore. Also I've edited the whole story a bit. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha.

**Inspiration song:** Just be good to me by Karmah, Naked and Things I'll never say by Avril Lavigne

******Summery: ** [AU/Two-shot] They always told me that I am crazy for trusting HIM. That SHE is just wasting her time with me. That HE is a user, a player. And maybe I really am, but not to HER. **  
**

* * *

**JUST BE GOOD TO ME: KAGOME**

_**THEY always told ME that I am crazy for trusting HIM. That he is no good. That he is a user, a player. And I know the bad things that he does, but he never does them to me. He may have many others and ****everybody can tell me that he will never be mine, but that is not how I see it, because I feel that whenever he is with me, he already is mine. Even if sometimes he is scared and pushes me away, but when I tell him to be good to me he is. His touches are so gentle and his kisses taste like sugar. And when our bodies become one I know that he is good only to me and no one else. **_

The sound of a motorcycle engine roaring was heard around the school campus. And of course every one's heads turned around to see who was making the commotion. And they weren't a bit surprised when they saw none other than Inuyasha Takahashi and his girl Kagome Higurashi. Ever since those two met, you rarely saw them apart. But there were times when you asked yourself if Kagome was really his girl. His only girl, that is.

Soon the roaring stopped and all you could hear was the warning bell. In a swift motion almost all of the students were in their classes, preparing for the lesson. Except for Inuyasha and Kagome, who were taking their time. Kagome slowly took of her helmet, freeing her long silk black hair. She carefully stepped of the motorcycle and put the helmet on the back seat. Then she straightened her pants and looked at Inuyasha who was watching her every move.

''What's wrong Inuyasha? Did my body mesmerize you?'' Asked Kagome while looking up at him, still straightening her pants. Inuyasha smirked at her before answering. ''It sure did.''

Kagome done with her embellishment straightened her posture and took a step towards him. She didn't do anything; she just stood there, her hands in her pockets while watching his handsome face. Inuyasha was so taken away from the look she was giving him that he didn't know what to do or what to think. So he stared back, he stared in to her gray blue eyes. But the moment was shattered because the bell rang again.

The raven-haired girl quickly turned around and was about to leave, but before she could take a step towards the school a hand stopped her. More precisely, it was Inuyasha's hand. In a swift move he was off his bike, behind her, his head on her shoulder.

''Now how about that kiss you promised me?'' he huskily whispered in to her ear.

''Inuyasha, I need to go. The class, it's starting,'' replayed Kagome while trying to calm the burning feeling inside of her.

''But you promised,'' fake pouted Inuyasha as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist.

Kagome finally giving in, knowing that she will never win this fight, turned around and looked deeply in to InuYasha's eyes before answering. ''Ok. But only one small kiss, because I really need to go.''

Inuyasha pleased with her answer slowly filled up the space between them, while Kagome's hands gently went around his neck, bringing him closer to her. Soon Inuyasha let loose of Kagome's waist and his hands went a little down to her backside. He squeezed her butt a little and made the young girl moan in to his mouth. That moan made him smirk against her lips. He never heard anyone moan so passionately, so pure, so beautiful. It was always a pleasure to kiss Kagome, to touch her, to squeeze her ass. But the main thing was to have her in his arms, to hug her like there was no tomorrow. She was like a plus toy and a porcelain doll mixed together. So soft to cuddle, on the other hand so fragile that he believed that if he would let go, she would fall and shatter in pieces and then he would have never ever been able to kiss her again.

Their kiss ended and slowly Kagome's mouth parted with Inuyasha's. Giving a small peck on his mouth she whispered, ''just be good to me.'' With that Kagome turned around and walked towards the entrance, Inuyasha's eyes never leaving her.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Sure she was young, a senior in high school, about to graduate in two weeks. She also was a girl who had strong feelings for a boy. She wasn't sure when her feelings for that boy, who was more of a men, developed so much. But they were present. When she was with him she felt naked. It was a feeling she didn't like, but at the same time excited her. He reminded her that she didn't need to be afraid to be herself. He made her let the covers fall off her body, thus leaving her naked. And he was the only one that could see her that way. Her friends, they wouldn't understand and didn't understand her sudden interest in a bad boy. They though it was just a phase, because she was supposed to be someone more in the "in" crowd. Not with some mechanic, who didn't even finish high school and had a different girl every night. They only saw to the bad things that he did, and all she saw was his real side, a little rough on the edges, all in all, beautiful beneath it.

_She remembered it clearly the first time she saw him, his dog lik__e ears and honey gold eyes made him stand out, so no one could easily forget. He vas unique and in the eyes of a seven year old child he really stood out. Giving him a few side looks, mostly to his doggy ears, she wasn't sure if it would be appropriate to ask if she could touch them. Her mother always told her not to talk to strangers, but that mostly meant men and here she was sitting beside a boy who couldn't be more than ten. Sighing she looked toward the closed door in which her mother was giving birth to her baby brother. She was excited at the though of having a baby brother. Looking back at the boy beside her she though if he was also getting a sibling. But something told her that was not why he was there. Her thoughts were interrupted when her father came to her, "Kagome, do you want to meet your brother?" Everything other forgotten the young girl jumped off her seat and followed her father in to the room. _

_After that she didn't see the silver haired boy with cute dog like ears for ten years. It was a cold December nigh and the snow was starting to fall. At first she didn't know the small child she saw at the hospital was the same person as her savior, but after a while it all came together. _

_She opened her mouth, trying to catch some of the snowflakes while walking back home from her dancing lessons. Earplugs from her iPod were nicely hidden underneath a red goofy hat she had on and a matching scarf, which was tied around her neck. Whispering the lyrics of the song she was about to cross the road, when something pulled her back on the sidewalk, just as a car passed by. Turning to face the person who saved her life she was met by the most mesmerizing, deep honey gold eyes. Looking down from his eyes she saw his lips moving, and by the way his face looked he must've been upset. She couldn't tell because she in all honesty couldn't hear him with all the music blasting in her ears. Slowly she took her hand from his, and took out her earplugs, "I'm sorry, what did you say?" He looked at her like she was crazy. First she was almost hit by a speeding car, then he yelled at her for being a stupid bitch and she didn't acknowledge it, and now she asked a stupid question. "Oh, so the stupid suicidal wench isn't deaf," he said before leaving a very confused girl behind him. _

_Almost two weeks passed before she saw her savior again. Seeing him in the same club that she was in made her heart go wild. Ten days she dreamed about him, praying that he was not an illusion. And seeing him there, sitting at the bar with a few friends she knew he was for real. Excusing her self from her girl friends she went to him. Pulling a hand through her hair she took a deep breath. She rarely did stuff like this, but it needed to be done. She had to thank him. Poking him to get his attention she smiled the biggest smile she could muster "Hi." _

_The half demon knew right away that she was coming towards him. He had his eyes on her the moment she came to the club. Wearing thigh skinny jeans, a black top, showing of her cleavage. He just wanted to go over there and rip it all off and have her in every position possible. And now she was coming over. He decided to play cool. And when she said hi, he couldn't control the words that came out of his mouth, "what do you want?" He didn't mean it that way; it just, sort off came out a bit gruffer than he wished. He was glad when the girl didn't back off instead her smile only grew wider, "can't a girl buy her savior a drink?" _

_She__ really intrigued him. "Are you even eighteen?" he asked as she tried to get the bartender's attention. Smiling she nodded answering his question as she ordered their drink, a Guinness for him and shot of __Jägermeister__ for her. _

_Few drinks later they were outside, making out. It was the best birthday she ever had. _

And now seven months later, here she was waiting for her half demon. It was already ten minutes past nine and he told her to be outside waiting for him at nine, sighing she looked at her phone for any missed calls, there were none. That just meant that he was late, as always. A few more minutes passed, till she heard the sound of an engine roaring down the street, a sound she knew very well.

Stopping by her side Inuyasha removed his helmet, freeing his long silver hair with dog-like ears on top, greeting Kagome with the most absorbing honey gold eyes. Yes, Inuyasha wasn't your ordinary boy. He was a half demon, yet even in the 21st century, humans were still a little bit skeptical about demons and even more about half demons. But what doesn't kill you makes you stronger and that was something Inuyasha learned the hard way.

"Ready to go?" he asked as he handed her his helmet, making a mental note to buy her one in her actual size. Nodding she took the helmet from him and put it on, after so many times of riding with him she knew it was pointless to argue with him as to why she get to wear it and he didn't. She knew he was a half demon and didn't get hurt easily, but he was not invincible. Climbing on the bike behind him she put her arms around his waist before they drove off.

**XOXOXOXOX**

A ray of sunshine found his way trough the blinds, waking up the silver hair boy in the process. Turning around so that the evil sun-ray was directed at his back he grumbled a bit and was about to go back to sleep when a wet body jumped on him. "Inuyashaaa. Wake up." It said. "To early." He murmured and started to shake the girl of his back, but she didn't budge, instead she brought her head down to his neck, her wet hair connecting with his bare skin, making him shiver. "Inuyasha, you got to take me home." Kissing him lightly on his neck she tried to reason with the half demon, "I promised mom I'll be home early."

"Sleep." He tried again. Sighing Kagome rolled of from Inuyasha so that she was facing him. She was really glad he had a king size bed so that way she could roll on the bed without fear of falling. At home she had a single bed, so when Inuyasha was sleeping over, he would end up on the floor in the middle of a night. According to him she was a very restless sleeper and would push him off the bed the moment she fell asleep. That is why mostly now she would sleep at his place. At first her mother wasn't too thrilled about her spending the night at his place, but in the end she gave in. Kagome knew that her mother was different, from other mothers; her mother was a very understanding woman, who knew that she raised her daughter to be responsible. That was why she trusted her. Even when the boy Kagome was with was known to be a heart breaker, she was sure that her daughter knew exactly what she was getting in. Yes, Aya Higurashi was indeed one of a kind.

Inuyasha opened his, looking directly at Kagome. Their eyes locked. Emotions ran through Kagome like lightning. She was trapped. His eyes, his face, his chest, it was too much to handle. She tried to keep her cool, but she knew he could see right through her. His hand came to her check, stroking it slowly, "what are you thinking about?" The question startled her, she felt like a deer caught in the headlights.

She wanted to tell him what was really on her mind but couldn't. How could she tell him that she was thinking of never leaving him? That she wanted to be with him every night, to see him go on one knee and marry her right away. That she was wishing her life away. No, those were the things she will never be able to say to him. It was better this way. She couldn't risk loosing him.

Inuyasha knew Kagome was deep in thoughts. She always pursed her lips. Moving towards her, his lips crashed against hers, snapping the raven-haired girl back to the real world. Deepening the kiss, Kagome felt on fire. Her hands immediately found his hair and his went around her waist bringing them closer. Her promise, to be home early, was forgotten.

* * *

**A/N:** Now that this is out off my system I can finally get some studying done!

Pleas review if you liked it! Any kind of feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
